Sweet Little Things
by Irishlovergirl
Summary: Tons of one-shots about our favorite couple and everyone else as guest stars sometimes. Mostly fluff, little angst, lots and lots of love.
1. Tree

_**How long have you been up that tree?**_

Maria was in the forest with Wrolf after dinner. She wanted to get some fresh air before she turned in for the night. It always relaxed her to be in with the trees, epically after the curse had been lifted. It was also calming with the black lion by her side and the knowledge that she was no longer hunted by the De Noir's.

A smile crossed her lips at the thought of her once enemies. The two families had become rather close since Loveday and Sir Benjamin's wedding. (It took place a few months after the curse as they couldn't wait any longer.) Maria sat on a fallen log in the clearing where she had trapped Robin and got him to help her.

Another, more gentle, smile at the thought of her bird boy. They had become very good friends since that day. They still had their rough patches, but you would never see two people so happy to know each other. Nearly every day they would meet in the forest and went on a new adventure. Robin still had new places to show her, though he would always save them for something special. Maria was learning the forest from the very best. She learned a different path every day.

While she was thinking, Maria heard some rustling above her. She sat still as a rock, listening. She heard the sound of something shifting and a sigh then some more shifting. She didn't know who or what it was, but she hoped they didn't know she was there.

She jumped and let out a sigh of relief when someone jumped out of the three to land in front of her and she saw that it was Robin. He turned and smiled when he saw her.

"Princess, I thought I heard Wrolf walking around here." He stretched as he talked, seeming to be stiff.

Maria tilted her head at him. "How long have you been up in that tree?" She asked him.

"Most of the day." He said to her. "I must have lost track of time."

She nodded, thoughtful then smiled at him. "Have you eaten yet today?"

"I had breakfast, then I came out here and climbed that tree. Why?"

"Well we just finished dinner, but I'm sure we could use some help with pudding. Would you care to join us?"

Robin grinned at the invitation. "I'd love to."

* * *

**A/N Well, isn't this fun. I thought this couple needed more love, so I gave it to them. I thought it's be fun to write a ton of little one-shots about this long. The longer one's I'd make their own. On that note enjoy and please don't forget to review.**


	2. Floor

_**She prefers to sleep on the floor.**_

It was late and Loveday was making her rounds to lock the doors and close the windows, her husband doing the same to the floor above. Though when she came into a small sitting room off of the kitchen, she stopped at the sight before her.

Wrolf was curled in front of the fire (like the big cat that he is), Robin was lying across the sofa behind the lion reading a book he held over his face with one hand. Every so often turning the page to be lost in the story once more. Loveday walked closer to say goodnight to her brother who was staying at the Manor for the evening, but stopped again when she saw who else was in the room. Someone who she thought had gone to bed hours ago.

Maria was sound asleep on top of Robin, who was running his fingers through her hair while he read. He looked up from his book when he heard his sister. Loveday looked at Maria then back to Robin with a question in her eyes. Robin shrugged as well as he could.

"I wouldn't let her sleep on the floor." He whispered to her. "She was down there with Wrolf. Told me that's where she likes to sleep when she didn't want to go upstairs. I had her sit up here with me. She was out not long after that." He finished with a gentle smile that he turned to Maria's sleeping form then back to his sister. Loveday nodded slowly, a knowing smile on her lips.

"Alright. Will you be able to get her upstairs?"

Robin nodded before she walked away and turned back to his book.

The next morning Loveday went back to make sure the fire had been put out. She stopped and smiled gently at what she saw when she entered. The two on the sofa were still there. Robin had dropped his book at some point in the night and the hand that held it was hanging over the edge of the couch while the other was holding Maria closely to his chest. Both were still very much asleep. She made sure that the room wouldn't catch on fire then made her way to breakfast. Making sure to tell everyone, sternly, to leave them be to wake up on their own.

A few hours later, if you listened closely, you would hear a quiet,

"Good morning Princess."

And in reply "It really is Robin."

* * *

**A/N Whoo chapter two. Enjoy. Please don't forget to review. Much love!**


	3. Weddings

_**I hate weddings**_

Robin was sitting at a table close to the back of the room watching the dance floor with bored eyes. He was causing any trouble because it was Loveday's special day and he loved his sister dearly. So he sat quietly in the back of the room.

Just as he was thinking about telling Loveday goodbye and slipping out the back, Maria came to a stand-still in front of him. He glanced up to give her a small smile.

"Why do you look so glum?" She asked, breathlessly. Her cheeks were pink form dancing and her smile stayed fixed on her face.

"Don't really care for weddings, Princess." He said with a shrug.

"Even if it's your sister's?"

He shrugged again. "I love her dearly, but I still don't like weddings."

"What if it was your own?"

"Why, are you offering?" He asked her with and amused face.

Maria's face went more red than it already was and she was speechless for a few moments. Then she smiled again before she spoke. "The only thing I'm offering is a dance, maybe two." She told him, holding out her hand for him to take.

He smiled at her and took her hand. As Robin was dancing close to Maria, in her pretty dress and done up hair, he thought to himself that maybe weddings weren't so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N Please don't forget to review. Much love!**


	4. Wire

_**I just wasted two hours of my life untangling those wires.**_

Maria let out a huff of air. She'd been waiting far longer than she should have. She got up and made her way to De Noir castle to talk to her bird boy.

She entered the mess hall to see Mr. De Noir alone at the head of the table, reading through some papers. He looked up when she came closer.

"Ah, Maria my dear. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Maria smiled sweetly at the man in front of her. "I came to see Robin. He said that he would meet me in the forest, but he never showed up. Do you know where he is?"

"Yes, he was doing some work for me before he left." He said as he got up. "Though I thought he would be finished by now." He muttered to himself.

He led the red-head through the halls of the dark palace. He stopped in front of a door that was a lighter wood than the rest. Mr. De Noir nodded to the door and walked away. Maria stared at it for a few moments before she reached out to take the knob.

The brass was smooth and clod in her hand as she opened the door.

She let out a silent giggle at the sight before her. Robin was sitting with his back to her in the middle of what looked like a bedroom. All around him were wires. On one side of him it looked like a bird had made a nest out of them. On the other they were straightened out and stacked neatly. She heard him let out a sigh of frustration before he threw himself back on the floor.

Maria walked closer to him, careful to keep quiet the whole way. She stopped a few feet away from him to pick up his hat that had fallen off when he laid back, and put it on her own head. Then she looked to her bird boy to see that his eyes were closed as he rubbed his wrists.

He sighed again and opened his eyes. He jumped a little when he saw Maria standing over him with his hat on her head.

"Princess, I didn't hear you come in."

She giggled. "I didn't mean to scare you." He waved away the comment. "What are you doing?" She asked him, pointing to the wire nest.

"That's a very good question." He answered her. "My father asked me to do this. I've just wasted two hours untangling all those wires." He finished with a wave to the neat pile.

"Why?"

"I've no idea. He just asked me to do it. I was thinking to hang things back up on the walls, but I have no clue."

Maria nodded at his answer. She walked in front of him and held out her hands to him. He took them and she pulled him back to how he'd been sitting before. Then she sat down across form him. She took a clump of wire and started to try and pull them apart.

Robin smiled at her then took the wire away. "You don't have to do that." He told her.

"But I want to. I said that I would spend the day with you. It doesn't matter that it's here and not the forest." She said to him with a gentle smile on her face.

He returned it then turned to the wire in his hands. "Alright, but you're not going to do the hard part. I don't want you to cut yourself."

"Fair enough."

That was how the two spent the rest of the afternoon. They ate dinner in the mess hall and word was sent that Maria would be staying at the castle for the night.

She stayed in the room next to Robin's and both fell asleep with smiles tugging at their lips.

* * *

**A/N Hello my lovelies. Please don't forget to review. Much love!**


	5. Face

_**He'd been practicing his surprised face throughout the day.**_

Robin was in the forest, staying out of his home for a while even if didn't have to be told.

He knew his sister was planning a party for him on this most special of days. You only turn eighteen once after all. He also knew that he shouldn't know that a party was being planned for him. So, every once in a while he would pull a supriced face before shaking his head, discarding it.

He came across the Hollow Tree and make himself at home in the roots. He was there for a while when he heard someone walking towards him. The steps were too light to be a man's or a beast's, so he wasn't too startled when Maria made her way through the trees.

"Oh, there you are." She said to him with a smile. "I was hoping that you hadn't gone farther than this. Loveday's not going to be happy about me being in the forest with my new dress." She told him as she sat down next to him. It was then that he got a good look at her.

She was wearing a dress that was so light blue it was almost white. Her hair was pulled back into a braid that went straight down her back with a darker blue ribbon weaved through it. (When he looked closer he saw mud and that it was torn in some places and he knew it was the one he had tied to a tree all that time ago.) She was also wearing makeup, but it wasn't overdone. He wouldn't have seen it if he hadn't been looking at her so closely.

"You look beautiful, Princess." He told her before he thought about it.

She blushed and ducked her head. "Thank you." She said. "I came to get you because we're almost done and you need to get ready. Don't give me that look, I know you know about the party. I covered for you with Loveday about how you were already out of the castle before we told you to leave." She didn't look at him while she spoke, but gave him a smug smile when she had finished.

"How'd you know I was giving you a look?"

"I can read your mind." She told him simply.

She got up from her spot to stand in front of him, holding out her hands. He took them to be pulled to standing next to her. Once he was up, instead of letting go of Maria's hands, he pulled her into a tight hug. He held her for a long moment before letting go. They started walking back to the castle.

It was a while before either of them spoke. Robin broke the silence, taking Maria's hand while he was talking.

"So, I'm guessing by your outfit that I won't be wearing my hat to your little together."

Maria laughed as they walked out of the trees, hand in hand.

* * *

**A/N Sorry that it's been a while guys, I've been on holiday and I hadn't found time to write much at all. I hope you liked it, I thought it was rather cute. As always, please review if you would be so kind. Much love!**


End file.
